The Case of the Invisible Elephant/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode The Case of the Invisible Elephant. Story --------- (They followed the elephant footprints to the same tree where the first set of elephant footprints stopped prompting Pablo to stop before getting bumped from behind by Uniqua, Austin, and Jeff) Austin (Mr. Austin Frothingslosh): Great Caesar's Ghost! The tracks are gone! Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): Just like the footprints that came from Farmer Ronnie's farm. Pablo (Detective Pablo): This is much more mysterious than I thought. Not only does this elephant disappear, but it's invisible. Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): An invisible elephant that disappears? Austin (Mr. Austin Frothingslosh): That sounds very mysterious, Detective Pablo. Pablo (Detective Pablo): It is very mysterious, Mr. Frothingslosh. Or...very clever. Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): Very, very clever. Pablo (Detective Pablo): The only way to solve this case is to think of something very, very, very clever. (Scene switches to the carrot patch of Frothingslosh Farm where Pablo and Uniqua wearing fake carrots by headwear and holding carrots by hand) Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): Are you sure this is very, very, very clever? Suppose the elephant decides to pull us up? (As she was speaking, an elephant trumpeting sound is heard) Pablo (Detective Pablo): (gasps) Shh. Inspector Uniqua. Be quiet. Pretend you're a carrot. (They kept very still as the camera moves to the patch where out of a distance came Professor Beariarty (Kevin) with fake elephant feet attached) Pablo (Detective Pablo): (whispers) Professor Beariarty. I should have known. (Kevin pulls the carrot out of the ground and places it in his satchel, then proceeds to walk down the patch, unknowingly passing Pablo and Uniqua who kept very still, also carrying a horn to make elephant sounds) (Pablo and Uniqua quietly get up and follows Kevin by tiptoeing) (Scene switches to the tree where Kevin approaches, pulls a branch, to reveal a door opening and he goes inside) (Uniqua then taps Pablo's shoulder) Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): Detective Pablo, look! (Then comes Dr. Beariarty (Tina) also wearing fake elephant feet, and also carrying a satchel with carrots and also carrying a horn making elephant sounds) Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): Dr. Beariarty! (Tina also pulls a branch, opening the door and goes inside before it closes) Pablo (Detective Pablo): Now we know "who's" behind this evil scheme. Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): The Beariarty twins in elephant shoes! Pablo (Detective Pablo): But we still don't know the "why". Why are the Beariarty twins taking the carrots? Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): But we do know where. Into that tree. Pablo (Detective Pablo): Come on, Inspector Uniqua. Let's go have a look. (They walk to the tree and Pablo pulls the branch to open the door) (Inside the tree, there was a machine making carrot juice) Kevin (Professor Beariarty): How we love the smell of carrot juice in the afternoon. Tina (Dr. Beariarty): Soon, everyone will buy their juice from us. Kevin (Professor Beariarty): We will be the carrot juice king and queen! Tina (Dr. Beariarty): Oh, I love it! Kevin (Professor Beariarty): Let Detective Pablo and that silly Inspector Uniqua search for elephants. They'll never discover what we're doing. Tina (Dr. Beariarty): Never! (They laugh evilly) Narrator: Suddenly... (An elephant trumpeting sound is heard along with loud stomps) Kevin (Professor Beariarty): What's that? (An elephant trumpeting sound is heard along with loud stomps again) Tina (Dr. Beariarty): Not an elephant! (Out popped Detective Pablo and Inspector Uniqua with elephant shoes and horns) Tina (Dr. Beariarty): Inspector Uniqua! Kevin (Professor Beariarty): Detective Pablo! Tina (Dr. Beariarty): But, how? Kevin (Professor Beariarty): When? Kevin and Tina (Professor Beariarty and Dr. Beariarty): Where? Pablo (Detective Pablo): It's "Why?", Professor Beariarty and Dr. Beariarty. And now we know: you were stealing Farmer Ronnie and Farmer Jeff's carrots to make carrot juice, to make yourselves rich. Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): You are very bad bears. Pablo (Detective Pablo): Finally, we've caught you, and there's no way out. Kevin and Tina (Professor Beariarty and Dr. Beariarty): Except one. ------ Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood): They got away! Pablo (Detective Pablo): Maybe this time, Inspector Uniqua, but I'm sure we'll meet the Beariarty twins again. (Scene switches to Kevin and Tina's castle and switches to the throne room where Kevin and Tina are back in their royal attires with Kevin and Tina sitting their thrones) Tina (Queen Tina): I gotta hand it to Detective Pablo and Inspector Uniqua. They are very good crime solvers. Kevin (King Kevin): Yes, I like how we pretend to be criminals to commit crimes and how we try to make it easy for those detectives to solve. And besides, we don't care about making money, we just love making mystery games. (Scene switches to the Mystery Manor carrot patch) Pablo (Detective Pablo): Farmer Ronnie and Farmer Jeff, your carrot patches are safe. Category:Transcripts